Vies suspendues
by Irilde
Summary: Dans les maisons de guérison, Eowyn attend, essaie en vain de penser à l'avenir et écoute des histoires sur les cavernes de Mandos. Défi 66 du Poney Fringant. OS.


Défi n°66 du Poney Fringant sur le thème des cavernes de Mandos.

Hors sujet ? Qui ? Moi ? Comment ça ?

Bref voici mon défi. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler sur les cavernes de Mandos mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire autrement. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'écrire ce texte.

WARNING - parmi les thèmes abordés, il y a le suicide

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le soleil sombre derrière le Mindolluin, projetant de grandes ombres sur Minas Tirith. Eowyn redresse le châle qui menace de glisser de ses épaules. Elle entend derrière elle le gravier crisser sous les pas d'un des guérisseurs.

 _Il va me dire de rentrer avant de prendre froid_

\- Ma Dame, le temps se rafraichit beaucoup avec la tombée de la nuit. Il serait mieux pour vous de rentrer à l'intérieur

 _Gagné._

L'idée lui vient un instant de protester. Eowyn, l'ancienne Eowyn, l'aurait fait.

Mais qui est Eowyn ? Et qui est cette ombre blanche qui se retourne répondant docilement à l'appel ?

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais

\- Je comprends mais le repas est bientôt servi et l'on doit refaire votre bandage.

Eowyn a repéré la manœuvre du jeune homme qui est venu se placer entre elle et le parapet

 _Inutile. Il est trop bas. J'ai vérifié._

Et puis aujourd'hui ? Eowyn hausse les épaules. Ce serait trop bête.

Son châle serré contre elle, elle suit le guérisseur qui la ramène à sa chambre. Un lit. Une petite table. Une chaise. Un broc et une bassine en faïence pour se débarbouiller. Un coffre pour ses effets (elle n'en a pas). Un crochet dans le mur auquel est accroché le manteau offert par Faramir (elle l'admire trop pour pouvoir l'enfiler, le vieux châle fait l'affaire). C'est tout. Mais la chambre est spacieuse, claire et propre.

Elle s'assoit sur son lit et attend le soignant qui va venir refaire son bandage et inspecter sa blessure.

On attend beaucoup aux maisons de guérisons. Le réveil le matin par le guérisseur qui passe dans les chambres pour distribuer les premiers remèdes. Le déjeuner ensuite. La visite du guérisseur en chef. D'un autre. Du maître des herbes qui vient vérifier si le dosage des préparations est satisfaisant. Le dîner. La période de promenade. La visite du soignant. Le souper. Et juste avant de dormir, les derniers soins.

Le soignant a lavé et bandé son bras. Précaution presque inutile. Toute trace de brûlure a disparu. Ne restent plus que quelques marques violacées sur la peau. Les autres blessures qu'elle a reçues sur le champ de bataille sont toutes en voie de rémission. En somme son corps est presque en état de marche.

Son esprit en revanche…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eowyn patiente avec les autres femmes devant l'entrée du réfectoire. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle a quitté l'aile des blessés pour celle-ci. Ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortune sont en grande partie des femmes. Quelques hommes aussi. Tous sont là depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Aucun n'y est à cause d'une blessure reçue au combat. Les plaies ici sont intérieures. Elle sourit à Ivanneth qu'elle vient de croiser. Une pauvre petite chose, dans une robe trop grande. Le visage blanc comme de la craie. Les cheveux bruns plaqués sur le crâne. Des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Vingt ans tout au plus.

A table les gens ne s'éternisent pas. Les conversations se font rare. Personne n'ose trop poser de questions. Ou alors sur quelques sujets spécifiques.

\- Tu dors bien depuis que tu es ici ? demande Fanà

Dormir, Eowyn ne fait que ça. Les remèdes la font somnoler toute la journée. Par contre elle se réveille tout les matins avant le lever du soleil sans pouvoir se rendormir après.

\- Le maître des herbes a décidé de ne plus me donner de potion avant de dormir. Et maintenant je fais des insomnies.

 _Heureusement parce que je dors trop…_

Les malades ont quartier libre jusqu'à ce que la troisième heure de la nuit ait sonné. Faramir l'attend dans la salle commune, assis contre une fenêtre, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas avoir froid, s'exclame-t-il

Eowyn n'a jamais froid

\- Où en étions nous restés hier ?

\- Ceux qui y sont enfermés pour méditer sur leurs crimes. Feänor et les siens.

Quand bien même elle le voudrait, Eowyn ne peut se fâcher contre les guérisseurs. Ils sont trop gentils pour qu'on puisse leur en vouloir. Mais ils lui pèsent. Ils ont tous appris une liste de Conversations Appropriées dont ils ne dévient jamais. Le temps. Le printemps qui arrive et de manière générale la beauté de la vie et l'importance de prendre soin de soi.

Faramir lui a proposé une fois, pour passer le temps de lui apprendre des légendes elfiques. Eowyn s'est souvenue de la guérisseuse à son chevet lors de ses premiers jours dans les maisons de guérison, et dont le répertoire se composait uniquement d'histoires d'amour.

 _D'amour et d'espoir et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à entendre l'histoire de Beren et Luthien_

Mais Faramir qui la comprend sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire un mot a tout de suite enchainé sur les cavernes de Mandos. Et en l'entendant parler des âmes des elfes défunts, de massacres et de trahisons, Eowyn s'est dit qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Certains matins Eowyn se demande si ce ne serait pas mieux d'être l'un de ses fantômes.

 _Mon corps est une prison de chair._

Mais la phrase sonne faux. Eowyn se sent mieux qu'elle ne l'a été depuis des mois. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va bien. Comme elle a tenté de l'expliquer aux guérisseurs, elle ne va pas mal. C'est déjà un progrès.

Elle va mieux que Faramir. La chair sur sa cuisse est été mise à vif. Il a encore mal quand il doit se coucher dans son lit pour dormir. Le matin ils se croisent parfois dans les couloirs. Ils se plaignent ensemble du goût des potions qu'ils doivent avaler. Faramir lui fait un clin d'œil, elle répond par une grimace. L'après-midi ils ont pris l'habitude de se promener ensemble dans les jardins.

Ceux des maisons de guérisons sont les plus beaux qu'Eowyn ait jamais vu. Elle aime les fontaines et les haies taillées. Les treilles et le potager des simples. Le calme et le silence. Le banc en pierre chauffé par le soleil. Les abeilles.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours s'écoulent. Les soins. Le jardin. Les repas. Et Faramir qui lui décrit les cavernes de Mandos. Toute une vie suspendue. On n'entend plus la ville. Après le vacarme du champ de bataille les elfes sont accueillis par le repos éternel des voutes. Eowyn imagine l'air immobile qui y réside. Le temps figé qui repose sur eux comme une couverture. Aucun vacarme n'a été plus fort que les Champs du Pelennor. Ici le monde est paisible.

 _Je suis comme un fantôme moi aussi. Je flotte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Dans cette bulle._

Eowyn a gagné un répit. De quoi ? Pour quoi ? Elle ne sait pas.

\- Mandos est le juge. Une fois que les âmes se sont reposées et restaurées il les convoque devant lui et rend la sentence.

Dans ses moments de solitude, Eowyn est au tribunal de sa pensée.

Eowyn est une déserteuse. Elle avait une mission. Elle avait un ordre. Elle a désobéi. Dernhelm est un héros de la guerre. Dernhelm nous a sauvé. Eowyn nous a tous sauvés. Mais Eowyn a déserté. On ne peut pas compter sur elle. Et Dernhelm a tué le Roi Sorcier mais Théoden est mort. Et si héroïque que soit Dernhelm, il n'existe pas. Et Eowyn alors, est-ce qu'elle existe ? Ou bien est-elle juste une image que les autres ont ?

Pour sa mère Eowyn était une petite fille qui allait être heureuse. Une petite fille à qui le monde entier allait être promis. Pour son père Eowyn allait être la meilleure cavalière de la marche. Ca n'a pas été le cas. Et Théodred et Eomer sont meilleurs qu'elle à l'épée

 _Oui mais ce sont des garçons. Et moi je suis une fille._

 _Et alors ? Fréa était meilleure cavalière que moi._

Elle a perdu son cheval sur les champs.

 _J'ai tué le Roi Sorcier_

 _Oui, mais ça ne compte pas. Le Semi-Homme l'a poignardé avant. Rien ne compte._

Pour son grand père, l'objet d'un regret éternel. Pour Théodred elle était Eowyn qui ne faiblissait jamais et qui tenait la maison à la force de ses bras. Pour Eomer elle était une poupée de verre qu'il fallait protéger de tout heurt. Pour Grima de la chair fraiche. Et pour Aragorn une jeune écervelée réticente à accomplir sa mission

 _Et j'ai déserté. Ma gloire, ma petite personne comptait plus que l'ordre de mon oncle. De mon roi._

\- Ca ne s'arrête jamais chez vous, fait le maître guérisseur

\- Non, répond Eowyn.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Translucide. Eowyn ne connaissait pas le terme en Ouestron.

\- Les âmes ressemblent à des fantômes ?

Faramir n'en a pas la moindre idée. Et Eowyn réalise que si elle l'apprécie autant c'est qu'il la regarde et qu'il est le premier à la voir vraiment.

Dans la journée, Eowyn va parfois aider les guérisseuses. Aujourd'hui elle déchire de vieux draps pour en faire de la charpie. Elle pense aux fils des tapisseries de Vairë. Mettons que la tapisserie soit endommagé, que quelqu'un donne un coup de hache dedans. SI le dessin devient illisible, est-ce que la vie qui était représentée se retrouve effacée ? A quoi peut bien ressembler sa vie sur la trame de la Vala ? Eowyn fille d'Eomund. Orpheline. Garde malade. Abandonnée. Héros de la guerre. Et c'est tout. Finalement sa vie n'a pas été grand-chose. Elle aurait dû mourir sur le champ de bataille. Alors que fait elle ici ?

\- Et un soir je me suis dit : Finalement ma vie a été bonne pendant vingt-quatre ans. Et là elle va ne faire qu'empirer. Alors aujourd'hui il fait beau. Le repas était bon. Plutôt que de tout détruire je préfère m'en aller tant que je suis encore heureuse.

Ivanneth parlait d'une voix très douce. La jeune fille avait soudain décidé de se livrer. Eowyn n'avait rien demandé mais elle écoutait attentive. Ca ne la dérangeait aucunement.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Les cavernes sont à la fois un lieu de guérison et une prison._

Le maître guérisseur vient la voir tous les jours. Il faut qu'elle pense désormais à ce qu'elle fera quand elle sortira. Eowyn ne veut pas sortir. Elle est trop bien ici. Elle ne peut pas sortir. Dehors c'est la vraie vie. Et c'est trop dur.

\- Oui mais comme vous le dites, ici ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Elle est dehors. Il faut que vous y retourniez. Et nous sommes là pour vous aider. Il faut que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous allez faire après les maisons de guérison. A ce que vous aimez faire

Eowyn ne peut pas y penser. Ce qui lui fait plaisir ? Rien. Le guérisseur insiste. Il y a sûrement quelque chose. Son esprit ne fonctionne plus. Tout ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, c'est l'armée d'Ar Pharazon, enfouie chez Mandos jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pendant longtemps elle voulait être Dernhelm. Dernhelm est mort sur le champ de bataille, et peut-être bien qu'Eowyn a disparu avec lui. Et maintenant il reste un grand vide et elle ne sait pas quoi mettre dedans.

\- Et puis vous pouvez le faire. Vous avez une force de caractère remarquable.

Toute sa vie Eowyn a dû être forte. Ici pour la première fois elle peut lâcher prise et pleurer. Elle se sent en sécurité. Plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Son père, son oncle, son cousin, son frère… Tous ont failli. Ce frère justement qui depuis Cormalen lui a envoyé une lettre. Il souhaite qu'elle le rejoigne dès qu'elle en sera capable pour fêter la victoire. Il lui dit toute sa joie de la savoir en vie et en voie de guérison. Sa mort lui aurait causé trop de chagrin.

 _Tant pis pour lui._

\- Les cavernes sont une place horrible. On est condamné à y être enfermé avec ses parents.

\- Je crois, répond Faramir, qu'elle sont suffisamment vaste pour cela.

Le nouvel Intendant n'est pas tout à fait rétabli mais déjà sollicité. Le Gondor n'attend pas, et Faramir doit se préparer à laisser à la place au Roi. Eowyn le voit moins mais il prend le temps de se promener avec elle dans les jardins. Il ne lui demande jamais ce qu'elle compte faire, toujours comment elle se sent.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'Eowyn. Je suis coincée avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et d'ici là, je dois trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant.

\- Il y a pire compagnie

Eowyn n'est pas convaincue. Faramir se redresse.

\- Nous avons survécu. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Tous n'y sont pas arrivés

Eowyn se représente un moment Boromir se rendant chez Mandos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le guérisseur veut qu'elle sorte se promener en dehors des maisons de guérisons.

\- Sortez une petite heure. Tenez allez acheter un petit pain chez le boulanger au coin de la rue. Il faut commencer par des petits pas.

Eowyn a envie de crier que ça ne résoudra pas le problème. Ce n'est pas d'aller acheter du pain qu'elle a peur. C'est de tout ce qu'elle devra faire une fois sortie.

Elle sort quand même. Elle n'a pas de monnaie. Les guérisseurs lui ont donné trois pièces d'argents. La boulangerie est pleine de monde. Les pains sur l'étal lui sont inconnus. Elle choisit une brioche fourrée aux pommes et s'assoit sur l'un des bancs disposés à l'entrée de la boulangerie pour la manger.

Les hommes ne vont pas aux cavernes de Mandos. Ils ne font que passer et nul ne sait où ils se rendent.

Eowyn repense au parapet des jardins. En se penchant on surplombe le cinquième cercle.

 _Vas-tu sauter ?_

 _Je préfère attendre un peu_


End file.
